lupinrangervspatrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Trigger Machines
The are the main mecha of the Patrangers. Overview They are parts of the Lupin Collection that the Global Special Police Organization Japan Branch was able to acquire for their ranks to level the playing field with the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler as well as the Lupinrangers. They have multiple battle uses, such as to transform a police officer into a Patranger (with a VS Changer, to attack, and to act as battle vehicles. It was also discovered that they can work with other pieces of the Lupin Collection, such as GoodStriker to increase their chances in battle, such as to form a giant robo. History Finding themselves greatly at a disadvantage against the Ganglers and Lupinrangers, Commander Hilltop provides a much needed boost to the GSPO Japan branch officers on the case by using pieces of the Lupin Collection. Intercepting the Lupinrangers, the Patrangers made pursuit with the giant Trigger Machines only to be eluded by the Lupinrangers' own Dial Fighters. When GoodStriker joined the Patrangers' side against the enlarged Namero Bacho, Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser was formed for the first time, allowing them to defeat the Gangler Monster. The Patrangers were promptly ejected as GoodStriker took his leave again. Trigger Machines Trigger Machine 1gou 1= |-| 2= is the personal mecha of Patren 1gou. Forms the chest and head of PatKaiser. Its attack mode increases its speed. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-7, 9-13 Trigger Machine Ichigo (Attack Mode).jpg|Attack Mode Trigger Machine 2gou 1= |-| 2= is the personal mecha of Patren 2gou. Forms the weaponized left arm of PatKaiser. Its attack mode deploys its blaster. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-7, 9-13 Trigger Machine Nigo (Attack Mode).jpg|Attack Mode Trigger Machine 3gou 1= |-| 2= is the personal mecha of Patren 3gou. Forms the weaponized right arm of PatKaiser. Its attack mode deploys its baton. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-7, 9-13 Trigger Machine Sango (Attack Mode).jpg|Attack Mode Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser is the main Giant Robo of the Patrangers in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It is the formation of the Trigger Machines together with the sentient GoodStriker. PatKaiser can uses Trigger Machine 3gou's arm as a baton and the Trigger Machine 2gou's arm as a blaster. PatKaiser's finisher is the : The Trigger Machines build up energy and use Trigger Machine 2gou's cannon to fire a powerful blast at the enemy. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 3-5, 7, 9, 12 Additional Formations PatKaiser Biker When the Trigger Machine Biker switches out with the Trigger Machine 3Gou, they form Patkaiser Biker. In this form, PatKaiser can attack with The Front Wheel on the arm Which extends into a yoyo that is used for whipping or grappling attacks. The finishing move is called PatKaiser Lock-on Strike, where Patkaiser throws the enemy into the air with the biker wheel and trigger machine 2gou's cannon would fire a series of shots at the monster above the mecha, thus destroying it. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 7, 12 PatKaiser Strong description to be added Notes *While the Trigger Machines are designed with elements standard of most Police Forces, the attack modes of Trigger Machines 1gou and 2gou have similar elements to the respective red and green mecha of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. *While not the first Sentai Robo to use a bat themed weapon, it is the first Sentai Robo to use a bat-like weapon as its main weapon. **It is the first robo in a police-themed Sentai to use, particularly, a police baton as its main weapon. *The Trigger Machines are the Sentai equivalent to 's . *PatKaiser uses a strafing dive shot that (production-wise) takes advantage and makes use of CGI to be more agile in a style of movement similar to the Dekaranger Robo. *Trigger Machine 2gou's shares it's summoning announcement with parts of the transformation announcement for the Billy the Kid Damashii from Kamen Rider Ghost . Appearances **''Number 2: International Police, Chase After Them'' **''Number 3: Take Them Back No Matter What'' **''Number 4: Unacceptable Relationship'' **''Number 5: Targeted, the International Police'' **''Number 6: What to Protect'' **''Number 7: Always Saved'' **''Number 9: In Order to Meet Again'' **''Number 10: It's Not Over Yet'' **''Number 11: I Will Continue Shooting'' **''Number 12: Magical Bracelet'' **''Number 13: Best and Worst Holiday'' **''Number 14: The Fabricated Trap'' }} References Category:Mecha (Patranger) Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Collectible Devices